The one that got away
by crystal97
Summary: Based on Katy Perry's The One That Got Away...implied fem!Johnxmale!Rose most part Fem!JohnxDave..."It was hard to breath and it felt heavy to walk, it had been 34 years. I was already 50 years old and I spent most of my times regretting the decisions in my life since I was 16...since i lost him" "I'll n-never forget" Joanne had lost a part of her world and she was paying the price


Crystal: so I just go this idea in my head. It's sad, but I can't not just write about it's based on the song Katy Perry The One That Got Away. It's a DavexFem!John implied Male!RosexFem!John. I hope you like it and as my second try at homestuck please REVIEW!

The one that got away

It was hard to breath and it felt heavy to walk, it had been 34 years. I was already 50 years old and I spent most of my times regretting the decisions in my life since I was 16 since I lost _him._ I entered my mansion like home; cold and solitary yet it was always bright, but not even that could fill in the void in my heart. I looked down upon the ring of my finger guilt consuming like it had when it had been placed on my finger.

My once long black hair in wavy layers was now turning slowly white as the years went by and I held it in a bun. I fix my glasses slightly and sigh as I head for the kitchen. I see my husband sitting on the table sipping on his coffee. His once blonde hair was as white as mine if not more and his dark purple eyes look at me with such tiredness, but still hold that affection they did. He doesn't know what I truly feel, but I'm not willing to tell him. Ross…the one who accepted me knowing everything that I did before.

He smiled gently like he'd always done when we were kids. "How was your walk love?" he asks. I reply nodding, "it went well", I say nonchalantly leaving him to finish his coffee as he take a side glance at me before turning. I head upstairs and I can feel tears at my tired eyes. I go into my closet getting a set of clothing a black assorted suit jacket and skirt. As I reach for my heels my fingers grasp on a box that I pull out a box. My eyes widen as I realize what it is. Before I know it my vision takes me back and I find myself young again:

_Flashback: (regular POV from now and on unless we go to the first person when we are in the present)_

_**Summer after high school when we first met we make out in your mustang to radio head**_

_A girl is embraced quickly by a young blonde. She has long black locks in wavy sort of curly layers. Her big cerulean eyes behind rimless glasses are full of light, affection, and just plain love. She wears a white shirt with a glittered heart design on it that hangs loosely from one shoulder exposing peachy soft skin. It leaves her mid-section uncovered revealing a pierced belly button. She has on jean shorts meeting just at her calves and a pair of black converse shoes._

_She giggles as a teen just two years older carries her as she wraps her legs securely around his waist. He's grinning at her kissing her lips teasingly. Even though she can't see them, she knows behind the black shades on the other's boy's face, ruby red eyes show the same feelings she has. The teen wore a pair of black skinny jeans with matching black vans and his blonde hair was ruffled in a way to look ironically sexy even if it looked messy. He had a red shirt on and he fixed his black shades so they wouldn't fall._

"_Joanne", the teen whispered softly. Joanne smiled once more pressing her lips to the blonde's. He opened the car to his black mustang pushing the seat all the way back. He got inside with her still safely held onto him. He kissed her passionately as soft hands went into blonde hair and soft moans and groans were heard. Joanne moaned the boy's name out. The teen smiled at her. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you too…", she whispered his name._

_Clothes were shed, they felt like heaven, they felt one, they felt their love._

**And on my 16****th ****(1) birthday we got matching tattoos. Use to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof talk about our future like we had a clue.**

_Those two lovers had already spent an eternity together since they were just children. In love they were since then. Joanne had just turned 16 and her love had taken her into the attic of his house by candle light with an ironic romantic dinner. She gasped with a smile hugging him tightly. "This is…amazing", she smiled. "Anything for you, babe", the teen grinned. He handed her two boxes. "Happy anniversary", he chuckled._

_They had gotten together since they were eight on Joanne's birthday, innocent as any small children in love kissing with only a peck on the cheeks. 8 years together, their bond getting stronger. She opened to find a necklace inside. It was a heart locket with their initials inscribed on it. "It's beautiful thank you D… it's beautiful", she grinned tears at her eyes. "It's so ironic too. I didn't take you for romantic", she chuckled teasingly._

_The boy blushed only lightly, "well you know how the ironic jizz is". They ate before they both decided something crazy. The blonde held the needle to her skin as he marked a heart of ink with it. She did the same to his arm. It was permanent a tattoo with their initials on it. They grinned before sharing another kiss. The boy pulled her to her feet moving her to the roof just right by the window in the attic and bringing out two bottles._

_They sat there looking at the clear sky and at the millions of stars before them. The breeze was chilly in a comfortable way. The teen boy looked at his Joanne and kneeled. She looked at him curiously. "Joanne, will you marry me?" he said hopeful even removing his shades. His ruby orbs showed so much emotion she was breathless. Tears sprung to her eyes before she nodded and yelling, "YES! I will marry you", she grinned. _

_He couldn't help, but smile widely slipping a gold ring with a diamond on her finger. He served glasses of the drinks of vodka. They drank quite a lot talking of how they were going to have a grand wedding, maybe kids, and just a wonderful life ahead of them. Joanne giggled in agreement. "I'd…l-love it", she slurred. Dave just chuckled. She leaned over him and whispered, "D…, make love to me", she whispered. He blinked before he leaned to press his lips to hers, pushing her back gently against the roof top shedding her clothes slowly for another wonderful night._

_It was three months later that she found out she was pregnant and was thrown out of her house. "I don't want whores like you in my house!" her father yelled throwing her luggage outside. "Mom!" she yelled desperately trying to get back in and being shoved back by her father. Her mother was in tears trying to hold onto her mother's hand, but suddenly falling to the floor._

_She clutched her stomach gasping in shocked breaths. Her father and mother paused shocked. When she coughed blood her father went into action carrying her in his arms and placing her in the car as they rushed to the hospital. When she woke up she found her love at her side. "D…?" she muttered. "I'm right here", he said worriedly. Her father entered and he relaxed before saying to the teen, "can you believe it…my own daughter pregnant, but who know who the father is…is it yours?" he asked him._

_The blonde turned to Joanne with wide eyes. "It's yours", she muttered expecting maybe hate, but only being embraced into a tight hug. "That make me so happy", he muttered as she cried and hugged him back as tight. Her father was taken aback and he couldn't help, but smile. Everything would be great if the blonde teen was there for her._

Present:

"mother, I came to visit you and father", a voice brought me out of these hurtful memories as I stared out the window. I turned finding my daughter standing there. 34 years of age a constant reminder of her father. She knew well of the fate of her father and how she had yearned to meet him, but never had the chance to. She sat down next to me observing the pictured. I looked at her; she was his spitting image. Long blonde locks with ruby red eyes a just few freckles on her cheeks.

"It's been 34 years now hasn't it?" she muttered tentatively. This was a hard topic for her, especially since she had to be raised by another father who just so happened to be her father's twin brother. She looked up at me sadly as we looked at her baby pictures. One in particular where I was with _him_ holding onto our darling Casey. Her father and I were smiling widely holding her grinning widely. His ever present shades on and my goofy book toothed grin present. My glasses were sort of crocked which was why he was smiling a little to widely

Casey spent a good three hours crying a bit as I smiled soothingly rubbing her back, and tried to restrain my own tears. It wasn't until her husband called her that she did bid farewell. She stood up kissing my cheek after all she had her own kids to care for. I just continued looking through the pictures it was almost 5-o-clock and I sighed a bit as I left the pictures changing my clothes. I sat back down as tears finally spilled my eyes, another memory I regret filling my mind.

_**Never thought that one I'd be losing you**_

"_She's beautiful, D…", Joanne grinned at her soon-to-be husband. "just like her mother", he teased. "Stop it she looks just like you", Joanne chuckled. After that only a one month had passed and they were living happily together in their small apartment. They were painting and ironically her love had much more talent and already had an enormous painting being finished. Hers on the other hand was blank and she was getting frustrated. He rolled his eyes playfully and pushed her hand on the paper as he made her give three long black strokes._

_She was angry, but it hadn't been his fault. She went with grabbing a paint spray and spilling it over his own painting. "Why the hell did you do that for!?" he yelled raising his voice. Joanne glared yelling, "you ruined the canvas!" she yelled accusingly. "I was trying to help out…you ass hat" he argued. She felt offended and she glared even more, "shut the fuck up…you jobless stick in the mud. You can't even afford to give me and Casey a good stable home!" She yelled regretting it immediately as he saw the hurt in her fiancé's expression._

_He remained cold and stoic as he slowly walked to get a bag and began to stuff clothes inside. "Wait, what are you doing?" Joanne asked panicked. He grabbed his turntables ins one arm and headed for the mustang right outside placing them in. "Where are you going!?" Joanne yelled desperate. "Can't you see I'm leaving you. I'm not going to give you the life you oh-so-deserve, Ms. Materialistic. Good bye. As much as I love you this goodbye", he said driving off into the night as Joanne yelled after him._

"_Come back!" She sobbed falling to her knees and heading inside in tears. Her screams had woken up Casey who began to cry. Joanne placed her in her arms lulling her to sleep. "we're going to be okay", she whispered to her child dialing up to call her._

_~~xXXx~~_

_After a few hours of driving on the dessert hills. It was finally afternoon and the blonde sighed dejectedly. He opened the top where the mirror was only for something to fall on his lap. He looked down to see his beloved Joanne, his daughter, and him in the picture. He frowned. He rejected leaving he really wanted to go back. He was driving 110 miles per hour. What he didn't know was there were three boulders in his way._

"_I'm going back…I can't live without them", he muttered determined only to look up and see the boulders. His eyes widened as he turned the wheel to the side losing his control of the vehicle before it jumped off the cliff side and crashed its way down the hill side. It all ended there for a day later someone was at Joanne's door step informing her off the death of her first and only true love._

**_In another life, i would be your girl. we keep full of promises be us against the world_**

"_I'm sorry to inform you, miss, but it seems he lost control of the vehicle and the car jumped of the cliff side. Joanne's eyes widened in horror. "This is what he had in his hand when we found him which led us to you", the officer stated handing her none other than the picture of him, her and their baby. Joanne shook her head in disbelief. "No…it can't be…NOOO! He can't be dead! He can't! we were suppose to get married ,get a home, it just can't be!" She reduced herself falling to the floor as her mother and father soothed her. "honey", her mother muttered, but she was inconsolable._

_It was until a month later that her love's brother went up to their home. Ross entered determined. He had given her so much support and for that she was thankful. What she hadn't expected was for him to propose to her. "Joanne, marry me? I'll give you everything you can desire and I'll care for Casey as my own" he asked genuinely._

_**In another life, i would make you stay. so i didn't have to say you were the one that got away**  
_

_She looked at deceased love's ring still on her finger, and slipped it off with so much hurt. She just couldn't say no to Ross after all he'd done for her. "I accept Ross", she muttered. He grinned slipping another ring to her finger. It just didn't feel right, but it was too long to regret it now. She looked to see her mother and father offering to celebrate, as Ross dared to steal her a kiss. She was totally taken by surprise, but she only smiled, dying on the inside._

Present:

I brought myself to my car telling Ross I wouldn't be long and I drove reminding myself of our song. I couldn't help, but sing with so much sorrow as I envisioned another memory of my wedding. "_Cause in_ _another life~ I would be you girl. We kept full of promises be us against the world", _ I sang softly my voice not as good as when I was young. _"In another life, I would make you stay…so I didn't have to say you were the one that got away….the one that got away" ,_I finished as a few tears slid off my cheeks and I saw the edge of the cliff.

It had a metal railing and I knew all too well the missing part was the one my love had ripped off in his accident as it has been replaced with fence. I walk there looking onto the setting sun with few tears. I suddenly feel a presence and I turn. I can't help, but gasp letting out more tears. Right in front of me was the love of my life with his ever present smirk and shades on. He was still 16 as I could notice.

He walked up to me his smirk turning into a gentle smile as he stepped grabbing my hands before kissing. I could of sworn I felt his soft lips on mine as I closed my eyes. "I love you…never forget", I heard him whisper.

"I'll n-never forget", I mumbled my voice quivering. When I opened my eyes again he was gone. I still felt his touch lingering on my hands. I looked longingly across the cliff as the sun continued it's slow descend. I began to walk back to my car and I opened the door giving it one more glance sadly.

"Goodbye Dave", I whispered getting on a slowly riding away as the sun was replaced by the night sky and the stars that had brought them once together. I couldn't help but think how everything could have been perfect. Dave was it. He was the one…the one who got away.

_**The one that got away**_

Crystal: **Well that's about it. I know it's sad and I really hoped you liked it either way. REVIEW! Please :) and I know the characters are slightly Occ, but let it slide just this time :D**

**(1) changed 18th to 16th just to fit this scenario**


End file.
